Watoga Municipal Center
(interior) (interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |terminals =Watoga Municipal Center terminal entries |editor id =LocCranberryWatogaMunicipalCenterLocation LocCranberryWatogaMunicipalCenter02Location }} Watoga Municipal Center is a location in the town of Watoga in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Located in the second tallest building in Watoga, the municipal center was the heart of governance for the city, housing the (automated) clerical stuff managing the city's day to day operations, the (automated) complaints clerks dealing with citizens unhappy with the state of affairs in the city, with the (not-automated) mayor of Watoga ruling over the city according to his or hers whims. Naturally, with Watoga going effectively berserk in the days after the nuclear war, the complaints department had a lucky streak of absolutely zero complaints submitted (as any would-be petitioners are long dead). Layout The Municipal Center is located at the corner of RobCo Boulevard and Innovation West, in the southeastern part of Watoga. The lobby offers shelter from the robots roaming the city, with the still-functioning elevator leading to the derelict interior. The main foyer dominates the interior, surrounded by three floors that once served the residents of Watoga. On the ground floor are restrooms in the southwestern part with the information office to the east (check the terminals for a record of people's woes). The stairs in the northeast lead to the upper floor. The second floor contains the complaints archive on the western face, complete with a locked safe and a magazine spawn point behind the desk, near the terminal. The corridor that leads into the office part of the complaints archive also loads to another office in the south, which contains a second magazine spawn point. Finally, there is the locked executive office in the northeast, which contains a locked safe (which can be opened with the terminal) and a Vault-Tec bobblehead spawn. The stairs in the southeast, near the broken elevator, lead to the third floor. It contains the judge's office with a bobblehead spawn point and a safe, with the Watogan courtroom in the northwestern section. The office to the southwest contains yet another safe. Through the courtroom, the player character can access the executive level, which contains the mayor's office (complete with a safe, a steamer trunk, and a terminal that allows for contacting MAIA) and exit to the roof of the building. The elevator leads to a scorchbeast nest, which also gives access to the open offices accessible only from the roof. Notable loot * All the baskets! - Note, on a desk in the first room on the left after exiting the second elevator. * Fly free - Note, on the second level after using the first elevator, on a desk after turning left at the fork between offices. * Free Watoga! and Letter to Mayor - Notes, on the mayor's desk. * Waste baskets - Note, on a desk near the visitor terminal, directly opposite the elevator. * Two potential perk magazines: ** On a shelf next to the Complaints Archive terminal. ** Second floor, locked southern office. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Second floor, locked executive office. In the locked office near the top of the first elevator, on (or below) a desk near a Picklock 3 safe. ** Third floor, locked judge's office. Appearances Watoga Municipal Center appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Watoga Munic 2.png|Interior FO76 Waste baskets location.png|Waste baskets Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations ru:Муниципальный центр Ватоги zh:瓦托加市政中心